


The Doctor's Vacation

by runningonriver



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningonriver/pseuds/runningonriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River have decided to spend their vacation time together this year. So where will they go? Or when! Read to find out! :) Going to be a 2-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Vacation

The Tardis was filled with life as The Doctor rushed around pushing buttons and pulling levers. Amy and Rory were speaking quietly while River sat in the lounge chair she had moved in over the last summer reading a copy of "Silenced" by Simon Packham by the fireplace. Then the semi-controlled chaos was interrupted by the familiar vwarping sound of The Tardis landing.

"Where are we?" Rory asked. "I'd say we're in 1990, Chester, England." Came The Doctor's smooth reply. "Now come on we don't have all day." "Actually we do, we're in a time machine, remember Sweetie." River teased playfully looking up from her book for the first time since landing. "Oh...Well...But...Uhh...Would you just get out already!" With this the laughing trio stepped out of The Tardis, The Doctor close behind them.

"So, what do you want to do now?" The Doctor asked the still giggling family. "I don't know. The Roman ruins are by the mall if the girls want to go shopping later." Rory told the other man. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" The Doctor merrily replied turning and running in the direction of the ruins and shouting over her shoulder "Come on girls, let's go!"

The girls turned away from their conversation just to see him already halfway there with Rory jogging just behind him. "Hey! Wait for us!" Amy yelled in an attempt to stop the two men while she and River ran to catch up. Rory being the gentleman he is, promptly grabbed The Doctor by the sleeve, effectively stopping him.

"Yeah thanks for waiting for us back there." Amy drawled sarcastically. "Let's just go in." The Doctor grumpily replied. "I agree, let's go mum, dad, sweetie." River said coolly as she skipped ahead of everyone and into the ruins. "Yeah what she said." The Doctor said sprinting after her. "Wait for us!" Amy and Rory yelled, laughter evident in their voices as they too ran into the ruins.

To Be Continued...

Hey this is my first story so no flames. This is going to be a 2-Shot.

Reviews are appreciated please fave and follow. :) :P ;)


End file.
